


Family

by lichtenstrange



Series: ducklings!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8, this chapter can be read in a non-shipping way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fic in my ducklings!verse series</p>
<p>Dean hears strange noises coming from Castiel's room in the bunker and wonders why there's chirping coming from the ex-angel's pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

He could have sworn he heard squeaking as he walked past Cas' closed door. Taking two steps back, he wasn't going mad, there was squeaking. No, chirping. Chirping? He tentatively knocked on the door a couple of times softly.

“Cas?”

“Hold on,” came a muffled response. He was about to knock again after a minute of more chirps and quiet mumbling when the door swung open, Cas standing in the doorway looking a little ruffled. He'd finally ditched the holy tax accountant look and wore some of Dean's rejects. It took a while for Sam and Dean to get used to his new appearance, especially when going to the store and he would disappear when their back were turned (he had this habit of wandering and exploring).

But he still kept that damn coat. The very same coat he was wearing now. The very same coat being used to hide movement in the general lower area. The attempted look of ignorance cancelled out by the small yellowish feather resting in his dark, floppy hair.

“Something tells me that whatever is down there is certainly cockerel related,” Dean raised an eyebrow at the movement in question. Cas bit his bottom lip nervously before taking in a deep breath.

“Don't be mad, okay?” He still had a lack of boundaries, proceeding to shove a hand down his pants only to pull out a small duckling, chirping happily. He handed the bird to Dean, only to pull out another two, followed again by another two after placing them on the ground. Dean stood in the doorway, duckling in hand, staring at the two fuzzy creatures in Castiel's hands.

“Where did they come from, Cas?”

“I was out for a walk at the park with that really peaceful pond that the ducks always visit, and I heard something in distress and there was this dog and it attacked a family of ducks and it got what I think was the mother, so I shooed it away but I was too late saving her.” He held the two babies in his palms close to his chest protectively. "I found these ducklings close by, and I couldn't just leave them alone without their mother," he looked at Dean with puppy eyes that rivaled Sam's. "Dean, please don't make me send them away. There's no way they'll survive on their own out there." Dean looked at the ducklings nestled into Castiel's chest, to the ones that were investigating his dirty boots, then the one he was holding himself.

"Do they have names?" He brought the one in his hand up to eye level, watching as the baby stretched it's neck out to look back at the man holding it.

"Yes. Does- does that mean I can keep them?" That spark of hope and excitement in the fallen angel's eyes have to be the most uplifting thing he's seen in Castiel since his grace was stolen. Dean let out a sigh, maybe a quirk of the lips too.

"Well they're not dogs or cats, plus I can kinda relate to the whole no mother thing." He was rewarded with one of Castiel's sweet smiles (not that he'd admit it).

"That's Samandriel, the one you're holding. This is Anna and Balthazar," he lifted first right then left indicating to which duckling, "and those are Rachel and Gabriel," pointing to the two resting at their feet.

"You named them after the angels?"

"They're my new family, along with you and Sam. It seemed appropriate." Samandriel chirped loudly. "He like you," Cas smiled.

"Well, I don't have anything against ducklings. Yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it (there's a reason why I'm not a writer)  
> It's a steady going series so I might add more fics when I get inspiration :)


End file.
